Catch me if you can
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: The So Random! and Mackenzie Falls cast start the prank wars but Mr. Condor wants them to go around the world to make up. Channy included.
1. World War 3

**OKAY! This is my first written fanfic but I published "Hey, BFF!" first! ENJOY AND REVIEW! If you review I'll say your (user)name in the next chapter! OH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO CHANNYGIRL33! You're my first my reviewer and YOU TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! AND TO XXXILOVEPANCKESXXX TOO! I LOVE YOUR NAME BY THE WAY! Ciao, beautiful readers!**

**-Gabby**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonny With A Chance….**

World War III

It was a typical day at Condor Studios, Tawni gushing about how pretty she is to her mirror, Nico and Grady being caught by Murphy for doing something stupid and Zora in the vents looking for blackmail on the Mackenzie Falls cast. The highlight of the day was Sonny's ear-piecing scream echoing through the hallways of Stage 3. Why was Sonny screaming, you ask? Well, it was either she saw a rat or it has something to do with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad doing something was more likely.

Earlier, Chad and Sonny had not seen each other all day, much to the disappointment of both teenagers, the silence was weird, no one-word arguments and no footsteps can be heard stomping angrily towards a dressing room. Chad was the first to break the weird silence by pulling a prank on America's Sweetheart and her cast. He and his cast had vandalized the prop house with Mackenzie Falls posters. There were so much that even the show's number one fan would be mad, imagine the rival show's reaction.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE **NOW!**" screamed the infuriated Sonny Munroe

"You called?" Chad smirked, waltzing in the prop house with his cast.

"You!" shrieked Tawni, pointing a manicured finger at Chad "ruined the prop house with your posters! Fix it NOW!"

"Why would I?"

"Because I said so, jerk!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"We could go on all day, you know. This is pointless." Chad pointed out.

"He's right, Tawn." Sonny sighed "Chad, get out."

"Fine." started Chad, smirking, expecting Sonny to go with their little banter, but Sonny didn't, she just tried to comfort Tawni, her best friend, and gave Chad a death glare. A kind of glare that made puppies cry, even Zora was scared.

Shocked and scared of Sonny's reaction, Chad bolted out of the room before you can say "Zac Efron rules!". Confused as ever, the remaining Mackenzie Falls cast strutted out of the room. Yes, strutted, even the boys. Manly, right?

But So Random! never gives in without a fight.

And that's when World War III began.


	2. Revenge of the Randoms

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonny With A Chance….**

Revenge of the Randoms

At the famous prop house, the four teenagers and Zora were thinking of ways to get back at the Falls.

Here are the ideas:

Tawni: Steal all the cast's makeup and throw them in the toilet.

Grady: Pelt them with cheese and peanuts

Nico: Dye all the boys' uniforms neon pink and the girls' black

Zora: Send them to the moon

All the ideas were…creative but Sonny's idea was the best (and didn't need NASA's permission).

The Mackenzie Falls cast were enjoying their steaks and lobsters at the commissary while the So Random! cast were poking their…uh….food.

"This is not fair! The snobs get the good food while we get the toxic waste mixed with mystery meat!" complained Nico after Brenda gave him his lunch.

"Who cares?" exclaimed Zora "The look on their faces will be PRICELESS! Especially when they-" Zora was cut off by Tawni's shrill scream.

"AAHHHHH! OH. MY. TAWNI! Th-that-that…THING on my plate just MOVED!" shrieked Tawni.

"Oh my Tawni?" asked Sonny, making a weird face.

At the Falls table:

"The freaks are such divas." said Portlyn, who was blowing kisses at her reflection in her compact mirror.

But all of a sudden, the cast was covered in So Random!'s inedible lunch.

"Taste defeat, fags!" shouted Zora who was cackling maniacally as she ran away from the angry Mackenzie Falls

cast who left their food unattended.

The 4 other So Random! cast members grinned as they raced toward the prop house with the Mackenzie Falls actors' lunch.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"This teaches you to mess with the randoms." said Zora loudly as she pocketed the keys to a small closet and laughed as she heard the Mackenzie Falls cast failed attempts to open or break down the door.

"We'll get revenge, Dora!" shrieked Chad, which only caused Zora to laugh even harder.

After two hours of pure misery of the Mackenzie Falls cast (and joy of the neighboring rivals), Sonny let the cast out. For two hundred bucks each.

The Mackenzie Falls cast was angry.

'Two can play at that game.' thought Chad, thinking of ways to humiliate the rivals. You can already tell it was

* * *

going to be good.


	3. Mackenzie Falls Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Tiger Beat.**

**Mackenzie Falls Over**

The So Random! cast was frustrated. Why? Because:

#1-They have bad publicity.

#2-They have bad publicity all over the news and the internet.

#3-They have bad publicity all over the news and internet because of Mackenzie Falls.

That explains everything...

They were also thinking of ways to get back at the Falls cast, but they didn't have any idea how to do so.

What did Chad and his cast do this time? Well, they humiliated the cast. How? They ran through the stage holding signs that says "So Lame!" and "So Boring!" while chanting "Mackenzie Falls" on. a. live. show.

The So Random! cast seriously wanted to kill every single actor and actress in stage 2. They just couldn't. No, not because they cared. Because they didn't get want to get fired.

At lunch...

The casts were sitting at their usual tables when Mr. Condor storms in.

"What is this?" demanded Mr. Condor, holding up a picture.

"You at the beach…" snickered Zora.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, my bad." Said Mr. Condor putting down the humiliating picture of himself in a bathing suit and got out a copy of Tiger Beat with a picture of the previous night's show with the caption: _Mackenzie Falls Over._

The So Random! cast had to laugh at that memory because at last night's show, Chad accidentally knocked over his cast, causing them to fall and roll off stage with the audience roaring with laughter.

"Listen, kids, I know you hate each other's guts and all, but can you please try not to kill each other for the next 4 weeks?" sighed Mr. Condor, softening up.

"Are we going on a vacation?" exclaimed Tawni excitedly.

"Yes, ms. Hort"

"Actually, sir, it's Hart…"

"I don't care, just don't rip each other's heads of, OK?"

"Yes, Mr. Condor…." they all chorused, scared of the large man with the power to fire them.

"Now, you all are going to an all-expenses paid trip to Paris and Barcelona-" but he was cut off by cheers and high fives " –with assigned partners from the rival show-" again, he was cut off, but not cheers, he was cut off my groans and "awwwws"

"SHUT UP!" demanded Mr. Condor "Now, as I was saying, you have two weeks in Paris and two in Barcelona, you will share a room with your partner" the teenagers and Zora forced themselves not to groan, it was hard for them. "Marshall and Joy will chaperone you throughout the trip. The pairs are Tawni and Ferguson, Skylar and Zora, Chasity and Grady, Nico and Marta and lastly, Sonny and Chad. Your limo will stop at your house around 9am and if you're late, you're fired, now good luck, have a nice trip and START PACKING!" and with that the demanding boss walked away, leaving the casts in shock, along with the rest of the people in the commissary.

"Who's Joy?" asked Chad, making a weird face full of bewilderment and curiosity "Is she hot?".

The randoms snickered, thinking of their cat-psycho teacher, Ms. Bitterman.

"We're going to FRANCE!" shouted a random girl.

"Not you, Amber, only them." hissed her annoyed cast mate.

They all know one thing, it's gonna be one hell of a month.


	4. Are your brothers hot?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else I might include.**

Are your brothers hot?

Chad was not happy.

Tawni was not happy.

Zora was not happy.

Heck, even Sonny was not happy.

And they're going to a trip across the world!

Let's face it, no one was happy.

Except Mr. Condor.

Chad was devastated, but, unusually, he tried to find the best in the situation. '_Let's see, what are the things I could get from this trip?_

_Ooh! Mental checklist time!_

_#1- Hot girls from Spain and France, always a good thing._

_#2- Publicity, duh._

_#3- Relaxation. It's tiring being this perfect and popular. Oh, and hot._

_#4- Spending time with my cast..? Nah! Spending time with Sonny…well…I could cope._

_#5- Oh! I could get Ms. Sunshine to love me more, if that's even possible. Oh, mental checklist over.'_

Chad was determined that he was going to get Sonny to fall in love with him. He thought that she would just swoon like any other girl with just one wink and a click of the tongue. But she was different. Chad was just going to have to learn the hard way.

Sonny was done packing for the trip with a whopping 3 minutes. _'An hour and a half left..' _she thought then sighed _'Might as well read a book…'_

Sonny was in her and Tawni's dressing room. She packs all her best outfits before work and borrowed Tawni's bikini, which she hasn't seen yet, since Tawni picked all 10 out, claiming it would be a "surprise". Typical. Sonny took the first book she saw that wasn't a fashion magazine, making a pact to herself to go along with whatever the book was, except if it's PG-18, but Tawni doesn't have those, so, whatever.

Unfortunately, it was a book with the title _'Stuff about men a girl should know about'_

Sonny groaned and thought _'Dumb pact…'_.

She eventually became engrossed in the book.

These are the ones she actually remembers and thinks are useful:

#24- Guys go crazy over a girl's smile.

#36- Beware. Guys can make gossip spread through half the face of the earth faster than girls can.

#72- Guys go crazier when girls touch their hands.

#89- Like Eve, girls are guys' weakness.

#100- When a girl says "no" a guy hears it as "try again tomorrow".

#109- The usual act that proves that the guy likes you is when he teases you.

#187- A guy's weakest point is the knee.

#201- Guys hate girls who overreact. Ditto with girls.

#388- If a guy says you're beautiful, he likes you.

#389- Guys like femininity, not feebleness.

'_Hmm, maybe I can try this on Chad...' _Sonny thought_, _looking over at the clock _'Oh, gosh, I'm going to be late!' _She thought while dashing to her apartment.

She arrived only a minute early. '_Phew…' _she thought _'that was too close.'_. Suddenly she heard a honk, making her jump, and Chad yelling "HURRY UP, MUNROE!".

At the limousine….

Things like "Where are we going first?", "Ugh, this ride is gonna take forever!", "Did you just eat that?", "Rainy, move over.", "Sonny, move your head! You're blocking my view of ME!" can be heard from the drama star. Plus the sound of the bicker of both casts, it was more annoying than when Zora dyed my hair blond, according to Sonny.

Finally, Sonny couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she shouted, which startled and silenced both casts. "Alright, as much as I would love to hear you guys argue, let's try to get along, for Mr. Condor's sake…." the casts responded with blank stares until Sonny added "And so he won't make us do this again with each other." that got them to agree.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tawni, preoccupied with filing her long nails.

"How 'bout we talk about our past? Me first!" Zora piped up.

"Okay" "Fine" "Whatever" were the responses of the casts.

Zora sighed and started "I live with my mom, step dad and my big sister, Camilla. My parents split up when I was 5 because my dad wanted to start another family with the 'woman he truly loves', knew it was coming, the whore was just another superficial plastic Barbie in her mid 20s, tall, dyed beach blond hair, blue contacts, spray tan and skinny, I bet she barely eats! Anyways, my mom got me into acting when I was 8. She has a good eye for men mostly, she just made a mistake by picking Dave, my biological dad, and I don't blame her. She was practically forced. Dave got her pregnant by spiking her drink. What a player. She married my step dad when I was 9, best guy yet, and the rest is history. Who's next?" Zora concluded with a grin.

"Aww, .I'm so sorry, Zora." Cried Sonny "Anyways, me next. I have 4 brothers. They love So Random! and sadly Mackenzie Falls too….." Chad smirked but faltered when Sonny said "But I don't. My parents are both diplomats. I lived in this mansion back in Wisconsin. I was the head cheerleader and prom queen. The only downside of my life was that my parents' bedroom was next to mine and it wasn't soundproof. My ex Tristan tried to rape me 2 times. When he didn't get anything outta me, he raped my cousin. My cousin, Lizzie, had to go to therapy and she went through depression, I feel so bad for her. I was also super mad. Tristan, not knowing I was a black belt, tried to do it again but I called the police and beat him up…..serves him right." Sonny finished with an evil-looking smile.

"YOU WERE POPULAR?" screeched Tawni, whose eyes were as big as grandmother's old china saucers.

"Queen Bee." Smirked Sonny, please with their responses. The MF girls were grinning, Tawni and Zora were dumbfounded, the boys (excluding Chad) gaped at her while Chad just downright stared at her like she has 3 heads.

Only one sentence broke the ice.

"Are your brothers hot?"

The others told their stories until the reached their destination: The local airport, 50 miles away from the studios.

They dashed through the parking lot and squeezed their way into the building.

Which flight are they? This made Sonny faint, by the way. They are flying exclusively in dum-du-du-dum! AIR CHAD! Yes, Air Chad, where the service is terrible, the stewards are rude, and you hear the biker of what sounds like an old married couple! Come and experience it yourself at AIR CHAD! Or visit Condor Studios…..

"You have a PLANE?"

"Yeah. You could get one too! IF! You're CDC or his girlfriend, which you're not, so, no plane for you."

AIR CHAD! Air Chad is not liable for lost items, stewards peeing in your food or deafness, food poisoning, blindness or suicide. AIR CHAD! The negative-1 star plane! SEE YOU THERE!


	5. Cooper in the Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything else I might include.**

Cooper in the air

7 and a half hours in a plane with CDC. To most teenagers, it seems like a dream come true, to Sonny, it seems like hell. She KNOWS that he'll be all "Oh look at me, I'm Chad, I'm famous, I'm rich, I know Munroe loves me, who doesn't? I love my hair. DON'T TOUCH IT!" all throughout the plane ride. She was right.

"Hey, you, dude with the weird hat, get me some water." Chad said, not looking up from Tween Weekly with his face on the cover.

"Excuse my friend, he just has…..issues." apologized Sonny to the "dude with the weird hat" and glared at Chad, who didn't seem to notice or cared as the steward handed him the glass of water.

"Chad! You can't treat other people like dirt!" Sonny said to Chad, who, once again, ignored her "Cooper, look at me."

Annoyed, Chad simply took a sip of his water while Sonny talked about everyone's equal and he should be nice and blah, blah, blah. But after 5 minutes of Sonny yapping on and on, Chad couldn't take it anymore and dumped a little bit of his ice-cold water in her hair. 'That shut her up' Chad thought, grinning inwardly but it faltered as he felt his hair being messed up and Sonny pinching his ear.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR!" screamed Chad, face red and knuckles turning white. He may like *cough* love *cough* Sonny very much but no one touches the CDC hair.

"Geez, Chad, don't get your tampons in a bundle." smirked an amused Sonny Munroe, she knew it was coming, even though she feels the same way with Chad "Spazz" Cooper, she loves to annoy him.

Chad merely rolled his eyes and scoffed.

An hour later, overused as it is, they fell asleep on each other.

Chad woke up first. Looking down, he saw the sleeping girl and decided that he doesn't want to wake her up, not knowing that all eyes were on them.

Sonny woke up too a little while after that and did what Chad did, sleep and ignore the camera flashes.

After 30 more minutes, they woke up. Sonny started to chat with Tawni through her phone. The conversation goes like this:

_PrettyInPinkTAWNIHART: Hey, looky - looky who's getting cozy with the Cooper ;)_

_ShiningSonshine01: Bleh. What's up with your name?_

_PrettyInPinkTAWNIHART: What's up with yours?_

_ShiningSonshine01: Whatever. How are you and Mr. Suave;)?_

_PrettyInPinkTAWNIHART: Well, if he's anything, it's not suave…He totally reeks _Mackenzie Falls_! Who quotes lines of their supposed enemy? NOT NORMAL PEOPLE, that's for sure…_

_ShiningSonshine01: Your problem, not mine. xuze me, got 2 go. C ya laterz Tawn!_

_PrettyInPinkTAWNIHART: Looky – looky who's talking text! :)_

_ShiningSonshine01: BYE TAWNI!_

The next 2 hours were relaxing, to tell you the truth. Sonny and Chad were comfortable around each other, making it easier to start conversations.

It was weird. Both casts actually LIKED each other's company. It's like Yogi became friends with the rangers! Or C.C Babcock became Fran Fine-Sheffield's BFF! (A/N: Fran and C.C. are from my favorite T.V. show _The Nanny_, it's super funny.).

"Hey, Portlyn! Look who's getting comfy with each other." Tawni said to Portlyn who was just behind her.

"GASP!" Portlyn said.

"You know it's easier to actually gasp than _say _gasp."

"Whatever. Just look, they're uh-DORABLE together… Let's set them up!"

"Port, my friend, that's the most logical thing you have said since you exposed Chad for the fraud he is!"

"I did that?"

"Yeah! Now what do we do? Lock them in a closet? Blind date? Truth or dare? Spin the bottle? What?"

"Closet. It'll be way easier. Plus we could get….uh….Dora to videotape it!"

"It's Zora and okay!"

"Plan G.C.T.A.G.S.A. is in session!"

"G.C.T.A.G.S.A?"

"Yeah. **G**et** C**hanny** T**ogether** A**nd** G**o** S**hopping** A**fterwards, duh!"

"Oh. Let's make a name easier to remember like plan Tawni or Tawnitown or Tawni toes…."

"Plan **C**had **H**as **A** **N**other Year**N**ing for Sonn**Y**?"

"PERFECT! Plan C.H.A.N.N.Y. is on!"

-c-h-a-n-n-y-

"Hey Sonny, what's your favorite things in the world that starts with the letter C? Name 5." Chad said, smirking. _'No way she won't say Chad or Cooper.'_

"Cake, chocolate, candy, caramel, cream." Sonny replied, smirking like Chad.

"Is candy all you ever think about?"

"No. Ice cream too, obviously. Or fro-yo."

"You know those stuff are bad for your figure and teeth."

"Not for your stomach."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Shut up!" Zora interrupted, hair in her hands, ready to pull them out.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Arggggggghhhhh!" Zora screamed. "I give up. You two are HOPELESS!"

"He's the hopeless one…."


	6. Bonjour ma belle France

I do not own SWAC or Hotel De Crillon

Chapter 6

Bonjour ma belle France

The casts landed on Paris, France. The city of LOOOOVVVVEEEE! Do I hear Channy near by? Yes!

The casts are staying at Hotel De Crillon, one of the world's oldest luxury hotels. It is located at the foot of the Champs-Élysées on the north end of Place de la Concorde. This extraordinary 5-star residence occupies two identical buildings. It is composed of 103 guestrooms, 39 suites and 5 luxurious apartments. Most of the accommodation offers views of Place de la Concorde, the interior courtyards and gardens or Avenue Gabriel. Rooms reflect an 18th-century décor and are of generous size and comfort. All rooms offer an intimate and refined setting, giving you the feeling of staying at a family residence. Plunge into a world of comfort and attention at the Hotel de Crillon. Discover the fully personalised services offered by the hotel such as 24-hour room service and full concierge service. The Hotel de Crillon's exceptional location on the Place de la Concorde places it just steps away from many of the city's finest museums, historic sites, fashionable shopping streets and beautiful gardens. It also offers easy access to the international airports, the congress centres and business districts.

The partners will share a suite. The suites are finely furnished and decorated, giving it an old-movie aura.

With Sonny and Chad…..

Sonny was not star struck by the beauty or size of the room, her parents being diplomats gives her privileges such as jetting off to Paris for her birthday and cruising in a yacht in the summers. Sonny lives the good life but she still remains that down-to-earth Wisconsin native. Sonny knows five languages, one of which French.

"Que pensez-vous du Tchad chamber?" Sonny asked Chad.

"What?"

"What do you think of the room Chad?" Sonny repeated in English.

"Oh. It's a'ight. Not really giving off the CDC vibe but it'll do."

"CDC vibe? What's that?"

"Anything cool, hot, awesome-"

"For short, anything that has anything to do with Zac Efr-"

Chad suddenly covered his ears with his hands, rushing out of the room, chanting " La, la, la, la, can't hear you, Munroe, la, la, la!"

"Yep, way to play it cool, Coop." Sonny said to herself, chuckling at Chad's idiotic behavior.

Chad went inside again 3 minutes later, sighing as he slapped his head with his hand. _'WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A DORK AND JUST ASK HER OUT?' _He thought, walking around the suite, looking for Sonny.

"Boo!" Sonny said from behind, causing the heartthrob to jump and make a weird karate move.

"Don't ever, EVER! Do that again, Sonshine!" Chad said, quickly covering his mouth because he just gave his secret nickname away.

"Did you just call me Sonshine?"

"Pfft, no, I said Sonny, look at the sunshine…." Chad covered up lamely and rushed out the door.

Sonny smiled to herself, shook her head and unpacked her things.

Meanwhile, Chad was in the public bathroom in a corner talking on the phone.

"….And I just gave it away! She'll probably think I'm weird and stalker-ish and never go out with me and I'll be depressed and it'll affect my acting and get fired and you'll not want me and I'll be forced to live in the streets and marry a cat named Jinxie!" Chad sobbed through the phone.

"Honey, you're overreacting and 1. I won't hate you if you get fired, 2. You can't marry a cat and 3. You're a great guy and Sonny will love to go out with you." His mom reassured him. Yep, CDC's a momma's boy.

"You sure?"

"Of course! When was I ever wrong?"

"When you said that boys wear bras…." 

"I said GIRLS wear bras. Yeah well, I better go, you're fathers home. Bye Chaddy Baby."

"Bye and DON'T CALL ME THAT, sheesh!" Chad said, hanging up.

Chad stood up and got out of the bathroom. As he was about to walk further but two figures put him in a sack and dragged him to a closet where Sonny was waiting for him.

"They got you too, huh?" Sonny whispered, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Yeah." Chad said, sitting next to her.

"Tawni et Portlyn va me sont en difficulte, ces petites garces…"

"What? Did you just swear…in French?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't you never know."

"Sonny, Je t 'aime. Voulez-vous sortir avec moi?"

"You speak French?"

"Yes now answer the question."

"Wi. Je t'aime trop!"

And with that they kissed but it was cut short by Tawni and Portlyn bursting inside screaming "YES!"

"Tawni, Portlyn. Let's talk outside..." Sonny said through gritted teeth.

"Okay…." The girls said unsurely.

Chad smirked, getting up and leaving the dark closet._ ' I wouldn't want to be the girls right now.' _He thought as Sonny screamed stuff in French and saw the girls' faces full of terror and shock. They did not understand a single word she said, that's a good thing, though, or else they'd be traumatized for life.

" Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Nous aurions pu étouffer et mourir! Vous devriez penser à des plans plus réfléchi! Je suis si freaking droit folle maintenant! Pourquoi je dois ..." Sonny started but was cut short by Chad wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered huskily "Let's get out of here." Sonny giggled and waved dreamily to the girls as she followed her new boyfriend.

The following day….

"TRAITOR!" Zora shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Sonny and Tawni.

Sonny and Tawni had just told the story to their cast and (former) rival cast.

"I'll give all of you steaks and lobsters if you accept me and Sonny and forgive Tawni." Chad offered.

"DEAL!" Nico and Grady shouted together standing up "Welcome to the SR family, dude." Nico said, patting his "friend" on the back.

"…..And lamb…?" Zora asked sheepishly.

"And the chocolate fountain. Oh, and you can make carpet angels, too."

"Hmmm…Fine, but you hurt Sonny, prepare for WAR!"

Chad stepped back and glanced at Sonny, who shrugged.

"WAIT!" Tawni screamed suddenly "Awww….No fair! I DON'T HAVE

BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and walked out of the room, leaving a whining Tawni moping.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE JERKS! I NEED SOMEONE TO LISTEN TO ME CRY! IT'S NO FUN IF NOBODY CAN HEAR!" Tawni moaned, outraged by her friends' behavior.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO UNFAIR! YO! COME ONNNNN!"


	7. Bonjour ma belle France translation

WHAT CHAD AND SONNY WERE SAYING IN CHAPTER 6:

"Que pensez-vous du Tchad chamber?"

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE ROOM CHAD?

"Tawni et Portlyn va me sont en difficulte, ces petites garces…"

TAWNI AND PORTLYN ARE GONNE BE IN TROUBLE, THOSE LITTLE BITCHES…

"Sonny, Je t 'aime. Voulez-vous sortir avec moi?"

SONNY, I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ?

"Wi. Je t'aime trop!"

YES. I LOVE YOU TOO!

" Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Nous aurions pu étouffer et mourir! Vous devriez penser à des plans plus réfléchi! Je suis si freaking droit folle maintenant! Pourquoi, je dois ..."

WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WE COULD HAVE SUFFOCATED AND DIED! YOU SHOULD THINK OF YOUR PLANS MORE THOUGHTFULLY! I AM SO FREAKING MADE RIGHT NOW! WHY I OUGHT TO….


	8. Grawni or Tawnico?

**HI! I am so sorry for the wait! Pick the guy you wany Tawni to date BUT read the story first. Sorry if the story's kinda suckish, I did this without editing much plus because I'm sick. Literally. I didn't go to school and I have a TIME LIMIT on MY computer! Oh, Pauline (Best friend and classmate) did Andrea tell Sir JM that I sent the doll for the project? THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! They really mean a lot to me and they kind of confirm that I could do worse! THANKS! **

**-GABBY**

* * *

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

CHAPTER 7: Grawni or Tawnico?

Catch me if you can.

After what felt like hours, Tawni calmed down. They all knew everything will change, Tawni and Portlyn friends, the boys hanging out, the girls sharing makeup tips and Sonny and Chad acting lovey-dovey.

"Sooo…Tawn, do you wanna go out?" Grady asked his long-time friend.

"When?"

"Uhh…later?"

"SURE! Pick me up at 4, wear something nice."

"Cool. Well, see ya." Grady said nonchalantly, walking away, but as soon as Tawni was out of sight, he did a quick happy dance before proceeding to brag to Skylar.

Nico approached Tawni, grinning. Tawni inwardly sighed and pretended to be engrossed in "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by Shakespeare.

Nico chuckled and thought _'Boy, asking Tawni out will be a piece of cake! Am I good or am I good? No wait, I ain't good, I am GREAT!'_

Nico strolled over to the "reading" blonde, smirking at his sure success. Tawni's heart skipped a beat and stared at the beauty of a man before her.

"Hey, Tawns" Nico greeted, using his special nickname and his I-want-something-voice.

"What do you want?" Snapped Tawni, pretending to be annoyed and obnoxious, but Nico can see through her act and replied suavely "You."

Tawni blushed slightly, arched her sculpted brow and snapped "You? That's the lamest one I've heard. Fall in line, Harris."

"Come on, Tawni, let's go on a date, _me, you…alone._ Think of this, me and you strolling in the park, walk on the beach, _shopping…_" Nico trailed off.

"What makes you think I'd go with you?"

"BECAUSE. You and me are _compatible._ We look good together. Even Tween Weekly says so! Later, 8:00."

"Fine. But only for publicity. _My_ publicity_."_

Nico grinned, please with his success. Nico may not be Chad Dylan Cooper or Brad Pitt, but he can get girls. Hot girls, according to his best friend, Grady.

Uh-oh, Tawni's in a pickle, 2 dates at the same time? That's too cliché for Tawni. Which date is she gonna cancel? It's up to you, my readers. REVIEW!

Choice1: Cancel on Grady.

Choice2: Cancel on Nico.

YOU DECIDE!

On with the story…

"Sonny! Help me! I have to go out with Nico-"

"That doesn't seem so bad…"

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, help me! I have to go out with Nico AND Grady! Who am I gonna choose?"

"Uhhh…" Sonny stuttered, she liked Nico and Grady equally, she possibly couldn't choose. Nico and Tawni would be Tawnico and Grady and Tawni would be Grawni. Who to choose? Grawni? Tawnico? Hmmm… Grani…Taco…?

TAWNICO

Similarities:

Fashionable

"Leader" of their close friends….

That's it.

GRAWNI

Similaries:

Blonde

Not really the smartest

I got nothing…

Sonny pondered and pondered. To Tawni, every second was like an hour, to Sonny, every second was a millisecond.

"I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! TELL ME THE ANSWER!" Tawni demanded.

"Alright, alright…um…You should choose…Grady?"

"Meh, your opinion doesn't really matter. No offense, though."

"Yeah, yeah. Who _are _you going to choose?"

"…Who's the hottest guy here on the show."

"Chad."

Tawni glared at her. "What? He guest-starred!" Sonny defended. Tawni rolled her eyes and said "Whatever. I'm gonna ask my second best friend, Portlyn!"

"Oh. Who's your first?"

"You…" Tawni muttered and dashed off to Portlyn, leaving CDC's lady smirking.

"PORTLYN!" Tawni screeched, waking the brunette up.

"What? Where's the fire?" Portlyn asked, jumping up, not taking her mask off.

"I need advice." Tawni whispered.

"That's it?" Portlyn asked, watching her friend nod.

"It's about dating…"

"I'm in. What do you need to know? Makeup tips? What?"

"No, I already know how to do that. I have to pick which guy to date…"

"Who are the candidates? Wait, if it's someone famous, give me the other hottie you won't pick."

"Nico and Grady…"

"Uhhh…the random boys? Uhhh… Pick Grady."

"Why?"

"You two are way more compatible. He's kinda cute and sweet."

"Guess you're right. You can have hat boy…after our date!"

"Wha-?" Portlyn asked but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Tawni already left her room. "Blondie really is really difficult…"

Tawni bursted in the couple's room, screaming. "Sonny! Help me choose an outfit! Wait, no, tell me I look good in the outfit I choose instead!"

"Shush. Chad's sleeping." Sonny whispered, motioning to her sleeping boyfriend on the couch.

"Just help me!" Tawni whispered.

"Fine. Let's go to your room."

"Yay!" Tawni rejoiced, making Chad stir mumbling "Take that Efron…"

Sonny glared at Tawni and followed her out and to her room.

_2 torturous hours later…_

"Tawn, that's the thirtieth dress so far, just pick one! Chad's probably looking for me." Sonny said, exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah. Uhh…Oooh! This one's perfect! What do you think!" Tawni asked, holding out a pink silk dress with a black ribbon tied at the back.

"That's the first one you chose like 2 hours ago!"

"Oh. Well, thanks, Sonny! You may go, I'll tell you the details tomorrow!'

"Yeah, good luck." Sonny said, leaving the room.

"Now for the makeup…" Tawni mumbled, sitting down on her white vanity.

MEANWHILE WITH FERGUSON AND GRADY...

"No, dude, seriously?" Ferguson asked Grady, not believing his friend.

"Seriously." Grady confirmed.

"And she said yes?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it. I really like Tawni and I hope she feels the same way..."


	9. Grawnico's dates

**HI! Channystemiluver4ever is the very first winner of my contest, "GUESS MY AGE!" Congrats! **

-**GABBY**

* * *

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, obviously…

Chapter 9: Grawnico's dates

Catch me if you can

Tawni Hart was standing in front of a mirror, admiring her beauty, when suddenly her phone beeps, signaling it was time to go on her date with Grady Mitchell.

"Tawni! Tawni! Tawni! Tawni! Tawni Hart! Tawni Hart! T-A-W-N-I! TAWNI! Always pretty!" Her phone blared and paused, resuming it cried "Tawni Hart, world's prettiest lady, it is time for your date with Grady Mitchell!" The whole sentence was recorded by Tawni herself but it was a monotone, only enthusiastic with the words "Tawni" and "Hart".

"Well, pretty me, you have to go out with Grady. You can do it! You're Tawni Hart, for Heaven's sake! Let's go! Go! Go! Go!" She said to herself.

"Uh…Tawni?" Grady asked, holding flowers. Grady was sporting a baby blue dress shirt, black pants, shiny black dress shoes and a confused face.

"Oh!" Tawni exclaimed, spinning around to see a handsome man holding out her favorite flowers. "Roses! Thanks Grady!"

'_Huh. Who knows, maybe this date won't go to the bad date category…" _Tawni thought.

"You look great! Uh…first we're going to go to that restaurant with the complicated name, then the stores beside it and lastly, the beach just before the sunset so we can watch!" Grady announced, getting more and more confident in each word he spoke.

"Great! The perfect date…" Tawni said, mumbling the last part.

"Hey, Chad. How was your sleep?" Sonny asked her bed-headed boyfriend.

"Relaxing. I had the strangest dream…my dad got eaten by a dark brown goat." Chad mumbled.

(A/N: That actually happened to me except that that wasn't the most interesting part. Me and my family were at some resort. One day, some old psycho sheriff started to shoot us. Nobody died. I was covering my head when my uncle gave me the gun and fled away, screaming like his underwear is on fire, which by the way, it was)

Sonny laughed and shouted "Congrats Chad, you are officially RANDOM!"

Chad huffed and muttered "I like her better in my dream…"

"Yeah…you know, sometimes, when you annoy me real bad, I want to push you in front of a cab…or poison you and burn your body, this is one of those times…no offense, though, honey."

"I bet you ten bucks that Tawni picks Nico." Zora said to Ferguson.

"I bet TWENTY she'll end up with Grady."

"Deal!"

"Hey, why do you think she'll end up with Nico?"

"Because she's Tawni."

"So?"

"She's _Tawni!_"

Tawni and Grady were laughing very hard, having some trouble breathing. They were completely unaware of the people staring at them.

"And then he said 'But that's my dad!'" Grady finished, bursting out laughing with his date.

"Oh my…oh my gosh!" Tawni said, wiping a tear.

"Yeah…Hey! Our food's here! How'd that happen?"

"We must haven't noticed. Whatever, let's eat!" Tawni said, taking a bite of the lasagna "Wow! This stuff's good!"

Grady agreed with a nod and said "Hey, Tawni, what's your favorite food?"

"That's a tough one…Oh, it has to be…chocolate!" Tawni answered.

"Me too! Well, next to cheese…" Grady trailed off.

Tawni giggled and took another bite of her food.

Thirty minutes passed and they were at a boutique near the restaurant.

"Hey, Grady, how about this? I think it's too…boring." Tawni said, coming out of the changing room wearing a v-neck black strapless party dress.

"It is." Grady agreed.

Tawni nodded and went inside again, hearing Grady mutter "I'm suffocating here with clothes."

She came back outside again wearing a white sundress with pink, green and baby blue Hawaiian gumamelas (It's a kind of flower here in my country).

"It looks great." Grady commented.

"Thanks!" Tawni said before walking back inside.

"What about this?" Tawni asked again, coming outside wearing an obviously tight, sparkly neon pink dress with a yellow belt that was like more of a corset.

"The color gives me migraine!" Grady exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Really? I thought it just kind of pops and catches attention, but, whatever. 3 dresses down 17 to go!" Tawni said. Grady groaned and slapped his forehead, regretting of not just going to the movies.

"Chad, do you think that Tawni'll make the right decision? I mean, her decisions are kinda…sometimes…how to say it nicely…uh…wrong. Remember the bald cap?" Sonny asked Chad. She was currently sitting on his lap in their sofa while watching 17 again, much to Chad's disappointment.

"Wrong decisions? Like watching this disgraceful movie?"

"Chad!"

"Okay, okay. Well, in my opinion, I think Tawni will pick…well, I dunno how girls think."

"Yeah, that's a whole lot of help…"

"Shut it, Sonshine."

Sonny stuck her tongue out at him but blushed as he said "You know, you could that tongue of yours for other things…"

"Perv…" She muttered but kissed him anyways.

Tawni and Grady were sitting on a picnic blanket talking and laughing but what they didn't know was that they will be on the front cover of Tween Weekly tomorrow.

After Grawni's date, Tawnico's turn was coming in the scene.

Nico's original plan was to go a nice little restaurant but it was already booked. So he thought _'The mall! Tawni would love that!'_, but, he pondered and thought _'Oh, wait, that'll be too public… That's it, we're going to the movies!'_

Tawni is a total girl, so she might want to watch a chick flick…but his experience with Sonny and chick flicks are not things he wants to do again. Tawni is also a comedian…A comedy? Chick flick or comedy? A romantic comedy! Which one? Get smart? No…Taken? That's not a comedy or romance…The proposal! Yeah, that's it!

Tawni had changed from her formal attire to a Candies graphic tee, LEI shorts, Candies disc belt, platform sandals and a periscope crop camo jacket, while Nico was wearing a Chaps woven red shirt, Chaps cargo pants, sandals and a matching hat.

"So, where are we going?" Tawni asked inside Nico's car.

"To the movies. So it'll be romantic and private…" Nico said, adding the last part after seeing Tawni's wide eyes.

"To the movies then!"

Throughout the whole movie, the couple was snuggled up to each other. Occasional laughs and chuckles were hears especially when grandma and Margaret were chanting in the woods.

After the movie, they went to a diner for dinner. "Like, seriously, I died when she said 'To the walls, to the walls, to the sweat dripping down my balls!'" Tawni said, making weird hand gestures "But the dress. Oh, the dress! It's a fashion emergency, especially at the chest area, it's so…loose. Margaret sure was guilty!"

"Yeah. I get the 'grandparents gives gifts to their grandchildren so they could live on stuff'."

"Yeah, it's major sweet!"

"What do you want to eat?"

Tawni was in her bedroom, pondering which guy to choose. She had fun on both dates equally. Who to choose?


	10. Tween Weekly stinks

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Catch me if you can

Tawni Hart was sitting on her vanity when suddenly, her two dates busted in.

"He-h-ey guys…" Tawni stuttered.

"Hey Tawni." Nico greeted sternly.

"What's up?" Tawni asked, standing up and leaning on her white vanity.

"You wanna know what's up? Well, what's up is that you lied to us!" Grady exclaimed, walking up to the wide-eyed girl.

"How dare you accuse me of…A LIE!" Tawni said, acting innocent.

"Yeah. A lie! You were dating me and Grady. ON THE VERY SAME NIGHT! How could you?"

x$x$x$x$x$x$x

"Oh my- oh no! Oh, gosh, Tawni's gonna freak!" Sonny exclaimed, staring at the magazine she was holding.

"Why?" Her boyfriend asked. Chad was watching "The notebook" with Sonny, after she "begged" him to watch (She didn't, he picked the movie.)

But Sonny was frozen. "HELOOOO? Sonny, you there?" Chad asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Chad, call Zora."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, looks like it's that time of the month again."

x$x$x$x$x$x$x

"What are you taking about?" Tawni asked.

"You went with me to the restaurant and the beach BEFORE you went with Nico to the movies!"

"You have no proof!" Tawni defended.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Nico shoved a magazine in Tawni's face.

**TWEEN WEEKLY**

"_**GRAWNI?"**_

_Starlets __**Tawni Hart **__and__** Grady Mitchell **__spotted at __**Ange Blanc **__in September 21, 2010. Both teens look like they are having a blast, do we smell romance in the near future?_

Story by Gabrielle Ann

**(A/N: Yeah, I am the baddie who gave them away and created the climax of the story, but why do you care? IT'S MY STORY, PEOPLE!)**

"Care to explain, miss cheat?" Grady asked.

"Well…umm…you see...I…uh…I got nothing." Tawni mumbled.

"Thought so. How could you? I'm out." Nico stated and strolled out the room.

Tawni, hiding her despair, shrugged and turned to Grady saying "Well, I'm all yours!"

"No you're not." Grady mumbled before following his best friend to their dressing room.

_An hour later…_

Tawni was currently sitting on her vanity, talking to herself. This may normally seem normal, but because of what she is saying, it wasn't.

"I deserve him! And him! I need him! And the other one! Waaaahhhhhh!" Tawni wailed, not noticing the girl with an ice cream come behind her.

"Tawni?" The young girl asked.

"What? Can't you see I'm miserable you little-oh, hey, Zora."

"Yeah, Sonny called. What's the problem?"

"Can you prank Tween Weekly for me?"

"SURE! This'll be the perfect excuse!" Zora exclaimed before running out the room, leaving Tawni, one again, crying.

Another hour later…

"TAWNI!" Zora screamed, rushing to the girl who was searching for "Gabrielle Ann" on the internet. Tawni, engrossed with the computer, screamed at the sudden outburst of the girl holding another ice cream cone.

"Geez. Scream louder. They didn't hear you in the Philippines!" Zora said, rubbing her ear.

"The Philiwhat?"

"The Philippines." Zora said, rolling her eyes "The Philippines is the where the famous Rice Terraces, one of the former wonders of the world, can be found and the home of the endangered Visayan Spotted Deer. Duh. Oh, and did you know that Charice Pempengko came from-"The girl was about to say more but Tawni cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Shut up. I don't care. Get me a diet soda NOW!" Tawni screamed, closing her eyes, but regretting even raising her tone when Zora dumped her ice cream cone in her her face.

"Do not tell Zora Lancaster what to do because SHE WILL NOT DO IT!"

Epilogue:

Sonny and Chad got married and had 4 children, Harriet, Alyssa, Pauline and Damien. They are currently on vacation in the Bahamas with their children. Zora finished college at Stanford and married her ex Holloway Richards. Sadly, Grady and Tawni broke up but are the best of friends. Grady is with Portlyn while Nico is with a very pregnant Tawni Harris.


	11. Last author's note

This is my last Author's Note for this story. CMIYC is…dooooonnnneeeee I'm really gonna miss…it. Anyways thanks for the reviews (even though like only 2 told me who to pick *grumble*). It's been awesome. Read "Hey BFF" and some other future stories I might write and you might read. Thanks again!


End file.
